Today is the Day!
by sparkleeyes20
Summary: First one-shot out of four. Smallish kind of first sequel to my first story "Three Princesses, One Wish" however there will be a multi-chapter sequel out soon. Anyway, basic gist is that Zelda and Meta-knight meet in a grassy plain to discuss an important matter. Can you guess what it is? MK/OC


**Today is the Day**

One-shot time! You don't really have to read my first story to understand this but… I highly recommend it if you want to fully understand what's going on.

Sparkly love from sparkleeyes20.

**oOoO TITD OoOo**

Meta-knight took a deep breath and released it slowly. His reflection looking back at him from the mirror confirmed to him… he was scared to death! He ran a hand over his head, careful to not mess up his hair.

"_I can't do this… I CAN'T do this!" _he said in his mind.

'_Yes you can! You've fought monsters three to four times your size before meaning you can do something as simple as this,' _his other side countered.

"_But that's just the thing. It may seem small but this is a big deal! So many things could happen… so many reactions! I'm… panicking!" _he thought.

'_Whoa! Don't panic! It's alright! Just do this thing calmly and without fear… or too much of it anyway,' _the other side encouraged.

"Your right…" he mumbled aloud before taking another deep breath.

He gave himself a confident smile before going out of the room. Sword and Blade were in the living room playing a round or thirty of poker. They watched their master walk out of the room entirely with an air of confidence to his step. They looked at each other. Sword pointed towards the door Meta-knight just walked out of.

"Do you think he's…?"

"Yep…"

"…Oh."

"Good luck to him, I guess."

"Yeah really."

**oOoO TITD OoOo**

Meta-knight walked through the grassy plains near Kabu Canyon. His nervousness was returning quickly. His stomach began to knot up again as his nervousness excelled. He swallowed thickly in an attempt to settle his nerves.

'_You can do this!' _his other side reminded him.

He nodded to himself in agreement. He could do this. He WOULD do this. And there was no way, not even if the down under froze over, that he was going to back down from this. This was a challenge that he would face and that he would prevail in. And then he saw the splotch of blue against the green hills. His pep thoughts… were completely and utterly destroyed. He froze in his place. He was wrong! Apparently the down under froze over! He would back down! He couldn't do this! It was impossible! He turned to make a silent escape.

'_What are you doing? Don't turn around! Get over there and finish this! Be a man! C'mon!' _his other side exclaimed.

"_But-"_

'_No buts! Just do it!' _it said.

He groaned. A small noise behind him reminded him of the blue splotch he saw before. He turned back around as the blue approached him.

"You made it! I am so glad!" the woman in blue said.

"Of course Zelda. I always have time to see you," he replied while caressing her cheek.

She grabbed his hand and said, "Untrue. However, I do know that you will always try to make time for me."

He chuckled and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. She accepted it full heartedly before pulling him towards where she was sitting before. They both sat on the hill and Zelda leaned her head on his shoulder. He lightly kissed the top of her blue hair. They both relaxed for a while. During this time, Metaknight gathered his thoughts once again.

"_Okay… this is the easy part… just ease into it… slip it into a conversation and just roll with it… don't forget to be calm and speak clearly and loudly… and deep breaths are really important at a time like this… don't forget to breathe!" _he reminded himself.

'_You'll do fine! Just follow those instructions!' _the other side encouraged.

"I've been thinking lately…" his accent cut in.

"Really? What about?" she questioned.

"Us… well our relationship to be exact," he answered.

"What is the matter? Are you unhappy with us being together? Do you feel that we should… see other people?" she asked quietly.

"No. That's not it at all," he paused as she sighed in relief, "I was thinking about all that happened before we got together. Now we've been together for what… over a year?"

"A year and nine months as of last week," she confirmed.

"Exactly. And well… I've been thinking… do you… want a family?" he asked nervously.

"Well yes. Of course I do. My interactions with Tiff, Tuff and Kirby do explain that I love children and would like to have at least two of my own… Why? Do you think we should have a child?" she asked.

"Maybe in a few years more yes. I was just confirmed that you do want to settle down and start a family eventually," he told her calmly.

"Of course I do. And would very much like it if that family was with you… I love you Meta-knight, and having a child or two with you would bring me no greater pleasure," she affirmed.

"That's good because… I have a very serious question to ask you…" he said while reaching into his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked once more.

He took a deep breath and held the object that was in his pocket out to her.

"Zelda Railona… please… would you do this knight the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

Her hands flew to her face in a gasp. She blinked several times as if to decipher if this was real. When she finally accepted the fact that this was indeed happening she began to think.

"_Great Xerxes! __**He **__asked __**me**__ to marry him! I… I never thought that that was where he was going with that conversation!"_ she thought to herself.

One hand moved from her face to the small velvet box. She carefully opened it up and looked at the contents inside. Sitting on the little pillow in the box was a gold banded ring with a simple 3 karat diamond. It was classy, classical and beautiful all in one. Her eyes began to brim with tears. Meta-knight just watched her look at the ring in fascination. Hoping… _praying_ that her answer was yes. The ring hadn't been too expensive however he did have to work a few extra shifts to ensure he had enough to get it. Zelda was silent for a long while. Meta-knight began to have a feeling that she was going to say no and was about to put the ring away.

"Yes…" she quietly mumbled out.

He looked at her in shock.

"Really?" he asked in doubt.

"Yes… yes. Yes. Yes! Of course I will!" she cried happily and flung her arms around his neck.

He held her in complete happiness. Finally. Finally he was going to have her forever! He slipped the ring on her thin finger and lifted it to his mouth to give it a gentle kiss. She laughed happily and tackled him in another hug. He laughed with her and lay contently on the grassy hill with her. With her… he was going to use that phrase a lot in his everlasting lifetime with her. He sat up again, taking her with him. She snuggled back into his arm as they watched the sunset together.

"I must ask… when is the wedding going to take place? There is so much planning to do," she asked.

"I want it to be soon but you're right there's so much planning to do so it can't be too soon. So… how about in three months?" he asked with a smile.

"Three months? But that is the time that Seria and Sword and Ilia and Blade are scheduled to marry… Oh! I see now!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I was thinking of asking them to share their wedding date with us as well," he said.

"I am sure they would not mind that at all. The three princess of Milelan getting married to the top knights of Dedede Castle on Planet Popstar. It would be a wedding that none would forget!" she said happily.

He laughed again before leaning down, his lips inches from hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she mumbled back.

And with a smile from the newly engaged couple, a sweet kiss was shared in the light of the setting sun, thoughts of a soon-to-happen wedding running throughout their thoughts.

**oOoO TITD OoOo**

One down… three and a multi-chapter sequel to go! Don't worry guys! I'll get there soon! Don't panic!

Sparkly overworked from sparkleeyes20!


End file.
